


The Lost Child

by MorganvilleRocks



Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Spaceships, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganvilleRocks/pseuds/MorganvilleRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelie finds a baby girl on her doorstep one night and brings her in. She seems normal... or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Abandoned Child

**Amelie's Point of View**

I'm just finishing signing and filing the paperwork for tonight and put them away on the shelf. Finishing my drink I turn off the light and head upstairs. I hear a thud and the doorbell rings. I go and answer the door.

"Hello?" I ask. No-one is there, so I begin to close the door when I hear a little voice. I look down and see a baby in her brown cot. I pick her up and look around looking for the person that abandoned her. I see no-one and cradle the child. I pick up the cot and bring her inside.

In my living room, I feed her milk from the fridge. I know its not what babies usually drink, but I'm not going to give her blood. The child stops drinking and burps.

"That's... nice. What shall I call you?" I said to myself. I thought up a range of girls names, but can't think of one to name her. The baby holds my finger in her tiny hand. I look out the window to Oliver coffee shop. It's open and it has more vampires in it now and less humans. A programme comes on the TV called the Sarah Jane adventures.

"I know... I will name you Sarah Jane." I said. The child clapped as if she understood me. I stood up and carried her over to her cot and put her in so she can sleep. Then I turned off the light and clsoed the door. Then I went upstairs to bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The next morning I wake up and go downstairs. Sarah Jane is awake and somehow managed to get out of the cot and crawl around. I walked over to her and picked her up and then got the milk and she began drinking. I looked out the window. The coffee shop is filling up with humans from the university campus. I see Oliver behind the counter serving them. He does such a bad job at pretending to be human.

Sarah Jane finishes drinking, so I cradle her and walk over to the tinted window. I see Claire walking towards Myrnin's home. Michael and Eve driving off and Shane presumably stays in the house.

"Who is your mother?" I ask the child quietly. Sarah Jane makes gurgling noises. Sighing, I walk into my office and see none other than Oliver. He looks surprised at what I am holding in the snow white blanket.

"Amelie... That's a human baby." He said. I roll my eyes.

"No Oliver, it's a toy baby I happen to be into all of the sudden." I said, sarcastically. Oliver sighs impatient as always.

"Well what's it doing here?" he asks. I sigh and look down at the baby. She looks around and doesn't have a clue what is happening around her.

"I found her on my doorstep last night. So I took her in and..." I trailed off. I hadn't actually thought of what I would do with Sarah Jane other than caring for her.

"Your gonna keep it?" Oliver asked.

"You may be surprised to know that _it_ is female. Therefore you address the child as she or her. Not _it_." I said, furiated as to what he addressed her as. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Are you going to keep her or not" he asked. I considered this. Then Sarah Jane started to move and her little arms were directed at Oliver. I held her away.

"No child. He is not to be trusted." I said. Sarah Jane looked at me and struggled a little more. I put her in her cot and took Oliver into another room.

"What do you want, Oliver?" I snapped. I didn't trust the child to be in a room on her own and I wanted this to be over very quickly.

"You may want to know your friend Myrnin has once again experimented on Claire. He sprayed acid on her skin and she wants me to come because she is afraid of you." Oliver said.

"Tell her to come round in 20 minutes." I said and quickly left the room. The baby is still struggling to get free of her cot.

"What's wrong, Sarah? You can't go to Oliver. He's not to be trusted." I said and picked her up. Sarah got frustrated and started to cry. I looked round trying to find something to make her stop crying. I find nothing.

"Please don't cry. Please?" I asked her. She kept crying. Sighing I put her down. She instantly stopped and crawled to where Oliver is. I have a very bad feeling about this. Sarah Jane got into the room and crawled over to Oliver. I stayed behind her to make sure Oliver didn't harm her in any way. Oliver looked at her and she used his leg to stand up.

"Amelie, what is that child doing?" Oliver asked. I stared at Sarah Jane. What _was_ she doing? Sarah looked at me and held out her hand. I picked her up and Sarah placed her tiny hand on Oliver neck. He cringes at first, then stares blankly at Sarah. He steps away and Sarah Jane snuggles down in my arms. I stare at Oliver.

"Oliver what's wrong with you?" I asked, a bit more curious than I expected.

"Just go, Amelie and take care of your... Child." he said distantly. I stared at him for a moment, then walk out of the room. In the living room Sarah Jane played with my top, while I thought about what had happened to Oliver. One moment he's his annoying self and the next minute he is freaked out. Sarah Jane lifts up my top and I push it back down again.

"That's... off limits." I said. The child pokes at my chest. "I don't have milk. I have never had kids." I said. The baby gets off my lap and crawls over to her cot. I gently pick her up and put her in. "Goodnight, Sarah Jane." I said. I switched off the light and went upstairs.


	2. The Strange Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Jane who Amelie thinks is just a human child, starts to exhibit strange behaviours...

**Amelie's Point of View**

Finishing the paperwork last night, I went downstairs to check on Sarah Jane. She is helping herself to cookies, sucking and licking them. I sighed and picked the cookie up using a paper towel, then put it in the bin.

"Are you hungry, Sarah Jane? You want some milk?" I asked going to the milk. Sarah Jane crawled after me. I picked her up and fed her the milk. I wondered what I was going to do with her today. I can't look after her because I have a meeting in 12 minutes, apparently I have to go to Myrnin's, Oliver wants to talk but is too lazy to come over and Richard is needed. All this is spaces apart, but I can't look after Sarah Jane.

Sighing, I pick up my phone and call Michael. It goes to voicemail, so I ring Claire.

"Hello...Amelie?" slShe asked. I roll my eyes. Seriously she needs to learn to talk properly and not hestitate all the time.

"Hello Claire. Come to my house now." I said and hung up. I put my phone down and took the empty bottle off Sarah Jane and put her on floor. She crawled around and played with a plastic rattle I had got to entertain her. 5 minutes later, Claire ringed the door bell. I went to the door and answered it.

"Come in, Claire. I need your assitance." I said and walked into the living room. Claire stared at the baby. "I am very busy today and need you to take care of Sarah Jane. She requires contant supply of milk, she only cries when she's frustrated and she likes toys." I said. Claire nodded and picked up Sarah Jane.

"She's kinda heavy..." Claire said. I sighed.

"Well of course she heavy, she's a baby. Now take her to Michael's and take care of her and I will be back when it's dark." I said and handed her the cot. Sarah Jane waved at me. I waved back and got my coat.

* * *

 

**Claire's Point of View**

Amelie went and I stood their holding baby Sarah Jane. She did look cute though. I sighed, put her in her cot and got her stuff, then walked the short distance back to the Glass House.

At the Michael's house, I put the baby down and went upstairs to wash and shower. I had been kinda excercising at the university and now I need to wash. After I came downstairs, Eve was playing with the baby.

"OMG Claire, we should totally keep her! She is so cute." Eve said. I sighed. I sat down on the sofa and watched TV, while Eve entertained Sarah Jane and tried to frighten her.

A while later, Shane and Michael came back. A little argument started, but stopped as soon as they saw the baby in the centre of the living room.

"Claire I'm sorry! I didn't know you were pregnant, you could have told me." Shane said. I stared blankly at him.

"Erm... Shane? She's not mine." I said. Shane looked at Eve and Michael.

"Jeez Michael you just love getting girls laid, don't you?" Shane said. I groaned.

"Shane neither of us were pregnant. Amelie adopted her and said we had to look after her while she went to some meetings." I said. Michael had been about to say something, but closed his mouth. Shane stared at me.

"So let me get this straight... The Ice Queen who would probably kill us and hates us, has adopted a baby?" Shane said and I nodded. Michael looked at the baby, who crawled over to him and used his leg to stand up. I thought it was cute and even Eve went "aww!" Then she touched his hand and his face went blank.

It lasted for a couple of seconds, probably a minute, then she let go and he stared at Sarah Jane.

"Dude, what just happened? It looked like you seen a ghost or something." Shane said, nudging Michael. Michael disappeared and slammed his door. We all looked at Sarah Jane, who was innocently playing with her rattle. I turned my attention to the TV, just thinking it has something to do with living in Morganville.

**2 HOURS LATER**

About 2 hours later, Shane, Michael and Eve all stayed away from Sarah Jane. A while later, Amelie came and collected her.

"Ermm... Amelie?" I said before she left. She sighed and turned round. "Um... About Sarah Jane..." I began. Amelie waiting patiently.

"Now would be nice." Amelie said.

"Erm... Well, she touched Michael and he got a blank expression and then she touched Eve and Shane and they both got blank expressions and when I asked what's wrong, they totally freaked and ran away." I said mumbling. Amelie sighed.

"Sarah Jane is just a normal baby. Maybe your friends haven't been touched by little children, so maybe that's why they freaked out. Now goodbye." Amelie said, got in her car and drove away. I sighed and shut my door. Amelie could have been right, even though I doubt Shane, Michael and Eve have never seen a baby before. Since it was almost 11:00 at night - taking care of a baby passes the time - I went upstairs, washed and went into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Amelie's Point of View**

After I got home I put Sarah Jane in her cot and went upstairs. I cleared my mind of what Claire had said. She is just a normal human baby, who was unfortunate enough to be abandoned by her mother.

I washed and got myself a drink of blood then went into my bedroom, changed into my nightgown and slipped into bed. I read my book and waited for the sun to rise.


	3. The Elders Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Michael try to convince Amelie Sarah Jane isn't normal, but it's harder than they thought.

Amelie's Point of View - 4 Years Later

Waking up almost 2 months after Sarah Jane's 4th birthday, I went into the bathroom and got myself presentable. Then I went downstairs and Claire, Michael and Eve were all playing with her. They all said that Sarah Jane has "powers" and that she just hasn't shown me yet. Of course, I didn't listen. As I have said before, Sarah Jane is just a normal 4 year old human child.

Sarah Jane still sucks her pacifier, but she doesn't drink milk now. I have the unfortunate task of feeding her baby food. The mealtimes are what I dread. She doesn't eat sometimes and spits out the food. But this time since 3 of Claire's friends are staying while Shane is at home for no reason I physically know, then they can take over food duties. I brush my hair and get my coat before leaving a note and disapearing out the front door.

Claire's Point of View

I'm playing with Sarah Jane's rattle, when Amelie comes downstairs. She goes into the kitchen and Sarah Jane takes the rattle and shakes it, then giggles. Eve coons by going "aww she is so cute!" for about the millionth time. Amelie comes out of the kitchen brushes her hair, then writes a note, leaves it on the table and disappears out the front door. 

I sigh and get up. I have pins and needles in my feet, so I walk to the kitchen and grab a glass of water.

Going back into the living room, I sit down on the sofa and switch on the TV. I call up the TV guide and flick through the channels, finding nothing remotely interesting.

"Erm... Claire? Sarah Jane is hungry and she is trying to eat things she shouldn't be eating." Eve said. I looked over at the 4 year old kid and saw she is trying to eat the curtain. So I get up and go into the kitchen. Amelie is thoughtful enough to buy some 4 year old food, so I take it out of the cupboard and put it in a dish, then warm it up for about 30 seconds.

Eve brought in Sarah Jane and I took the food out of the microwave, just as Eve put Sarah Jane in her high chair.

"You can feed her, I need to go and study." I said putting the bowl on her tiny table and went upstairs.

Eve's Point of View

Stupid Claire. Leaving me in charge of food duty. I sigh and get a spoon, then scoop up the puke like food and put in front of Sarah Jane's mouth. She licks it with her tiny cute tongue and pushes my hand away with her tiny cute hand. Everything about her is tiny and cute. I try to feed her again, but she takes the spoon and throws - with amazing accuracy - at Michael who is just coming in. The spoon hits him.

"Eve..." Michael starts moaning. I roll my eyes. Sarah Jane gets out of her high chair and slides down the leg and walks away towards the living room. I sigh.

"Can you feed her? I can't do that." I said and disappeared out the front door.

Michael's Point of View

I can't believe I'm stuck feeding a baby. Well a 4 year old kid, but really who cares? Especially after she messed up my shirt. I sigh and go and fetch her from the living room. I come back in and put her down in her high chair and then get a cloth and clean my shirt. I finish and turn around to see Sarah Jane has dissapeared again. I groan and go and fetch her.

She isn't in the living room and when I look outside she was walking in the bright sunshine.

"Claire?" I call up the stairs.

"What? I'm studying." She called back.

"Your always studying. Anyway, can you get Sarah Jane before she gets ran over or eaten?" I called back. Claire came down the stairs and didn't look pleased.

"You know if I don't do this for Myrnin, then it won't turn out pretty." she mumbled. I roll my eyes, open the door and push her out. Then I close the door before getting burned alive.

Claire's Point of View

After Michael rudely shoved me out, I went after Sarah Jane. She was walking across the road, when a huge looking van comes.

Crap.

"Sarah Jane!" I shout her name, trying to get her to see the van. The van driver notices her and tries to swerve. There is a long beeping noise. Instead of looking petrified, crying and making me have to risk my life - which I do anyway... At Myrnin's - she faces the oncoming van and lifts her hands.

Then a blinding crimson flash blinds me. I cover my eyes and steps backwards. The next I un-cover my eyes, the van is on it's side about 3 metres away from Sarah Jane. I stare at her, who is now picking up tiny stones from the road. I look at the house and Michael staring as well. He is holding a video camera. I walk up to Sarah Jane and pick her up. I carry her back inside and put her down on the sofa.

"Michael... What the living hell just happened?" I ask, my voice kinda distant. Michael turns around and stares at Sarah Jane.

"Um... Saving her life?" He replied. I looked at his phone.

"Can I see the video?" I asked, and he gave it to me, while still staring at Sarah Jane. I pressed the Play and watched the screen. First there is Sarah Jane walking across the road. Then the van comes and Sarah Jane turns towards it and raises her hand. A blinding crimson flash comes and then the van is left on its side 3 metres away. I still don't understand it.

"Michael? Wait here, I'm going to get Amelie." I said. Michael nodded and so I went.

Amelie's Point of View

Just another day in the meeting room. Myrnin and Oliver fighting and arguing and me trying to get on without them. I hear a knock on the door. Myrnin throws Oliver somewhere and goes to answer it.

"My dear Amelie... Do you want to what little Claire is doing here?" He asked. I nodded, so he showed Claire in.

"What do you want, Claire? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a meeting?" I asked, annoyed. Claire held up her phone. I stare at her.

"Um... When me and Michael were feeding Sarah Jane um... she somehow got outside..." She said.

"You mean you took a video how how she died?" I asked in a more than annoyed voice. Claire shook her head fast.

"No something else happened. Look." she said and came round to me and handed me her phone. I sighed and pressed the play button.

It showed Sarah Jane walking into the middle of the road then a van coming. The van driver tried to swerve but he couldn't and Myrnin's breathing on me. I pushed him away.

Then Sarah Jane raised her hands and a red flash occurred then, the van is on its side meters away from Sarah Jane, who was busily collecting stones. I handed it back to her.

"Nice try, you could have edited that video. She's just a human child." I said. "You let her die." I said the last bit, trying hard not to show any emotion.

"Amelie, she's not dead! Honestly, she's at your house playing with the stones." She said.

"Guards, get this girl out please." I said, and went back to the meeting.

"Amelie wait!" Someone said, I looked up and saw the last person I wanted to see. Michael.


End file.
